1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to the fabrication of highly sophisticated field effect transistors, such as MOS transistor structures, requiring sophisticated dopant profiles in combination with a low series resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacturing process for integrated circuits continues to improve in several ways, driven by the ongoing efforts to scale down the feature sizes of the individual circuit elements. Presently, and in the foreseeable future, the majority of integrated circuits are and will be based on silicon devices due to the high availability of silicon substrates and due to the well-established process technology that has been developed over the past decades. A key issue in developing integrated circuits of increased packing density and enhanced performance is the scaling of transistor elements, such as MOS transistor elements, to provide the great number of transistor elements that may be necessary for producing modern CPUs and memory devices. One important aspect in manufacturing field effect transistors having reduced dimensions is the reduction of the length of the gate electrode that controls the formation of a conductive channel separating the source and drain regions of the transistor. The source and drain regions of the transistor element are conductive semiconductor regions including dopants of an inverse conductivity type compared to the dopants in the surrounding crystalline active region, e.g., a substrate or a well region.
Although the reduction of the gate length is necessary for obtaining smaller and faster transistor elements, it turns out, however, that a plurality of issues are additionally involved to maintain proper transistor performance for a reduced gate length. One challenging task in this respect is the provision of shallow junction regions, at least at the area in the vicinity of the channel region, i.e., source and drain extension regions, which nevertheless exhibit a high conductivity so as to minimize the resistivity in conducting charge carriers from the channel to a respective contact area of the drain and source regions. The requirement for shallow junctions having a high conductivity is commonly met by performing an ion implantation sequence to obtain a high dopant concentration having a profile that varies laterally and in depth. The introduction of a high dose of dopants into a crystalline substrate area, however, generates heavy damage in the crystal structure, and therefore one or more anneal cycles are typically required for activating the dopants, i.e., for placing the dopants at crystal sites, and to cure the heavy crystal damage. However, the electrically effective dopant concentration is limited by the ability of the anneal cycles to electrically activate the dopants. This ability in turn is limited by the solid solubility of the dopants in the silicon crystal and the temperature and duration of the anneal process that are compatible with the process requirements. Moreover, in addition to the dopant activation and the curing of crystal damage, dopant diffusion may also occur during the annealing, which may lead to a loss of dopant atoms in the extension regions, thereby “blurring” the dopant profile. Thus, on the one hand, a high anneal temperature may be desirable in view of a high degree of dopant and re-crystallization of implantation-induced lattice damage, while, on the other hand, the duration of the anneal process should be short in order to restrict the degree of dopant diffusion, which may reduce the dopant gradient at the respective PN junctions and also reduce the overall conductivity due to reducing the averaged dopant. Furthermore, very high temperatures during the anneal process may negatively affect the gate insulation layer, thereby reducing the reliability thereof. That is, high anneal temperatures may degrade the gate insulation layer and thus may influence the dielectric characteristics thereof, which may result in increased leakage currents reduced breakdown voltage and the like. Therefore, for highly advanced transistors, the positioning, shaping and maintaining of a desired dopant profile are important properties for defining the final performance of the device, since the overall series resistance of the conductive path between the drain and source contacts may represent a dominant part for determining the transistor performance.
Recently, advanced anneal techniques have been developed, in which extremely high temperatures may be achieved at a surface portion of the substrate, thereby providing sufficient energy to the atoms for activating the dopants and re-crystallizing lattice damage, wherein, however, the duration of the treatment is short enough to substantially prevent a significant diffusion of the dopant species and other impurities contained in the carrier material. Respective advanced anneal techniques are typically performed on the basis of radiation sources that are configured to provide light of appropriate wavelength that may be efficiently absorbed in upper portions of the substrate and any components formed thereon, wherein the effective duration of the irradiation may be controlled to a desired small time interval, such as a few milliseconds and significantly less. For instance, respective flash lamp exposure sources are available, which provide light of a defined wavelength range resulting in a surface-near heating of material, thereby providing the conditions for short range motions of the respective atoms in the materials provided near the surface of the carrier material. In other cases, laser radiation may be used, for instance, in the form of short laser pulses or a continuous beam that may be scanned across the substrate surface on the basis of an appropriate scan regime in order to obtain the desired short term heating at each point on the substrate. Thus, contrary to traditional rapid thermal anneal (RTA) processes, in which frequently the entire carrier material may be heated to a desired temperature, the radiation-based advanced anneal techniques create non-equilibrium conditions wherein a high amount of power is supplied within extremely short time intervals, thereby providing the required high temperatures at a very thin surface layer, while the remaining material of the substrate may remain substantially unaffected by the energy deposition during the anneal process. Thus, in advanced manufacturing regimes, traditional RTA processes may frequently be complemented by advanced radiation-based anneal processes in order to obtain a high degree of dopant activation and re-crystallization in drain and source regions while not unduly contributing to dopant diffusion, which may be advantageous in terms of a steep dopant gradient at the respective PN junctions.
The continuous reduction of the transistor dimensions, however, is associated with further issues, for instance in view of controllability of the channel region, since a reduced channel length usually requires increased capacitive coupling of the gate electrode to the channel region. This requirement is typically met by reducing the thickness of the gate dielectric material, which has now led to silicon dioxide based gate dielectrics of 1.5 nm or less. This thickness of the gate dielectric is, however, very critical in view of leakage currents, as these currents may exponentially increase when reducing the thickness of the gate dielectric. Hence, other countermeasures are used, such as sophisticated dopant profiles in the form of counter-doped areas and the like, which may thus also require well-controllable anneal processes. However, some of these measures may be associated with a reduction of channel conductivity. Similarly, the usage of high-k dielectric materials for the gate insulation layers may be associated with a deterioration of the channel conductivity.
It has, therefore, been proposed to enhance the channel conductivity of the transistor elements by increasing the charge carrier mobility in the channel region for a given channel length, thereby offering the potential for achieving a performance improvement that is comparable with the advance to a future technology node while avoiding or at least postponing many of the problems encountered with the process adaptations associated with device scaling.
One efficient mechanism for increasing the charge carrier mobility is the modification of the lattice structure in the channel region, for instance by creating tensile or compressive stress in the vicinity of the channel region so as to produce a corresponding strain in the channel region, which results in a modified mobility for electrons and holes, respectively. For example, creating uniaxial tensile strain in the channel region along the channel length direction for a standard crystallographic orientation increases the mobility of electrons, which in turn may directly translate into a corresponding increase in the conductivity. On the other hand, uniaxial compressive strain in the channel region for the same configuration may increase the mobility of holes, thereby providing the potential for enhancing the performance of P-type transistors. The introduction of stress or strain engineering into integrated circuit fabrication is an extremely promising approach for further device generations, since, for example, strained silicon may be considered as a “new” type of semiconductor material, which may enable the fabrication of fast powerful semiconductor devices without requiring expensive semiconductor materials, while many of the well-established manufacturing techniques may still be used.
In some approaches, external stress created by, for instance, permanent overlaying layers and the like is used in an attempt to create a desired strain within the channel region. Although a promising approach, the process of creating the strain in the channel region by applying a specified external stress may depend on the efficiency of the stress transfer mechanism for the external stress provided, for instance, by contact etch stop layers and the like into the channel region to create the desired strain therein. Thus, for different transistor types, differently stressed overlayers have to be provided, which may result in a plurality of additional process steps, wherein, in particular, any additional lithography steps may significantly contribute to the overall production costs. Moreover, the amount of stress-inducing material and in particular the intrinsic stress thereof may not be arbitrarily increased without requiring significant design alterations.
In still a further approach, a substantially amorphized region may be formed adjacent to the gate electrode at an intermediate manufacturing stage, which may then be re-crystallized in the presence of a rigid layer formed above the transistor area. During the anneal process for re-crystallizing the lattice, the growth of the crystal will occur under stress conditions created by the overlayer and result in a strained crystal. After the re-crystallization, the stress-inducing layer may be partly or completely removed, wherein, nevertheless, a certain amount of strain may be “conserved” in the re-grown lattice portion. This effect is generally known as stress memorization. Although the exact mechanism is not vet fully understood, it is believed that, upon re-crystallization of the substantially amorphized material, the increased volume of the amorphous material compared to the crystalline material may be substantially maintained due to the presence of the rigid surface layer that reduces or prevents the natural volume reduction which would usually occur during the re-crystallization. Hence, the strained re-grown crystalline material may induce a corresponding tensile strain in the region adjacent to the re-crystallized region of increased volume. The tensile strain may thus also be maintained after removal of a portion or all of the rigid surface layer.
Consequently, the finally obtained transistor performance may be significantly determined by the strain conditions in the channel region and the resulting dopant profile, which may both be determined by the process history with respect to the annealing of the semiconductor device. For example, the application of one or more stress memorization approaches during the overall manufacturing flow may result in increased dopant diffusion, thereby affecting the overall dopant profile. The increased dopant diffusion, however, may require increased transistor dimensions in order to accommodate any thermal diffusion of the dopant atoms, which, in addition to a less pronounced dopant gradient at corresponding PN junctions, may generally reduce overall transistor performance and may also negatively impact the finally obtained packing density.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.